


How's My Baby?

by saiyah



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Babies, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Raihan would be such a good dad, SO MUCH FLUFF, Too sweet, i love raihan omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyah/pseuds/saiyah
Summary: Just a sweet moment with your husband.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 265





	How's My Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> I love Raihan- I just- ugh.  
> He's great.

You hummed softly as you stirred the meat into the frying pan with the vegetables. Today you decided to make something yummy and healthy for your husband when he gets back home. Some stir fried chicken teriyaki with vegetables. You think he would get tired of eating different types of curry every week but you were mistaken. It was you who was the one that was getting tired of it. And one does not make curry for just one meal, one make curry for a whole family, the longest a curry has lasted in the house was for a about a week and that was with the Pokémon helping the two of you eat it. A small squeak got your attention and you smiled as you walked towards the kitchen table and tutted.

"Now, what did I say about climbing on the table when you come in from outside. We need to clean you first you silly boy!" The purple Pokémon blinked at you before squeaking again leaning towards the warmth of your hand that was petting him. "Come now Gooey, let's get you cleaned up before your dad gets back home. You picked the Goomy from the table to walked towards the sink to grab a damp towel and proceeded to wipe some dirt from the bottom of his body the best you can. The sound of the front door opening and closing made you glance back slightly before continuing to wipe at the Pokémon's bottom.

"Honey, I'm hoooome~" the sound of your husband's steps echoed thought the house as he got closer to the kitchen. You feel you hair swish to one side as you see his Flygon zoom past you and into the backyard. Raihan leaned on the doorframe watching you finish off wiping the baby Pokémon in your hands before turning towards him. He gave you a wolfish smile and spread his arms out as he walked towards you to give you a hug.

"How is my baby?"

You laughed and leaned into his chest before kissing his chin, "Are you talking about me or this baby?" He leaned back and laughed when we saw the annoyed face of the baby Pokémon in your hands and plucked him form you giving him a kiss on the head. He placed Gooey the Goomy (he named him of course) down making you squawk in protest muttering about how you just cleaned him before being enveloped in his warm embrace again. He leaned his chin on the top of your head and squeezed you tight.

"Now, how is my baby?"

You hummed and wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face in his chest once again.

"Which one?"

Raihan blinked at the question and stared at the open door, he could see his Pokémon playing in the backyard. His mind went blank for a moment before he pulled back and held you buy the shoulders. He stared into your eyes which twinkled with mischief before he let out a loud yell.

"Are you pregnant?!"

"Well, I guess you can say that."

Raihan let out a excited 'whoop' before grabbing your cheeks and pressing his lips to yours in a kiss. He laughed as he pulled away and held your by the waist and twirled you around. "Holy magikarp! You're pregnant! I'm gonna be a dad!" you laughed happily and watched as he ran out the door to the backyard and you hear him scream again.

"Ya' hear than Gooey! I'm gonna be a dad! Flygon! Hey! Did you hear- don't run away I need to tell you something!" You walked over to the backyard door and leaned on the frame as you watched your husband excitedly talk to his Pokémon and telling them that he was going to be a father.


End file.
